1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deposit- and ORI-inhibited motor fuel composition which promotes engine valve cleanliness and inhibits valve sticking. More particularly, this invention relates to a motor fuel composition comprising a base fuel and (I) the reaction product of (a) a hydrocarbyl-substituted dibasic acid anhydride and (b) a polyoxyalkylene diamine; (II) a polymeric component which is a polyolefin polymer/copolymer or the corresponding aminated or hydrogenated polymer/copolymer, or mixtures thereof, of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbon; (III) a polyalkylene glycol having a molecular weight in the range of 500-2000; and (IV) a lubricating oil composition.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,937, filed June 27, 1988 (D#79,103) discloses an ORI-and deposit-inhibited motor fuel composition which promotes engine valve cleanliness and inhibits valve sticking, the motor fuel composition comprising a base fuel and (I) the reaction product of (a) a hydrocarbyl-substituted dibasic acid anhydride and (b) a polyoxyalkylene diamine; (II) a polymeric component which is a polyolefin polymer/copolymer or the corresponding aminated or hydrogenated polymer/copolymer, or mixtures thereof, of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbon; (III) a polyalkylene glycol having a molecular weight in the range of 500-2000; and (IV) a lubricating oil composition.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,937, filed June 27, 1988 and incorporated herein by reference now abandoned, discloses an ORI and deposit-inhibited motor fuel composition comprising (I) the reaction product of a hydrocarbyl-substituted dibasic acid anhydride and a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and (II) an optional polymeric component.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 84,354, filed Aug. 12, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,440 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising (I) the reaction product of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine, and (II) a mixture comprising polyisobutylene ethylene diamine and polyisobutylene in a hydrocarbon solvent.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851 discloses a novel polyoxyalkylene diamine compound of the formula: ##STR1## where c has a value from about 5-150, b+d has a value from
about 5-150, and a+e has a value from about 2-12. Motor fuel compositions comprising the novel polyoxyalkylene diamine, alone or in combination with a polymer/copolymer additive are also disclosed.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 000,230, filed Jan. 2, 1987now abandoned and replaced with a C-I-P application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,261 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine. An optional additional polymer/copolymer additive with a molecular weight of 500-3500 may also be employed in conjunction with the reaction product additive.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,337 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine in a gasoline motor fuel to reduce engine ORI and provide carburetor detergency.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,336 discloses the use of the mixture of: (i) the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine; and (ii) a polyolefin polymer/copolymer as an additive in motor fuel compositions to reduce engine ORI.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,069 discloses an alcohol-containing motor fuel composition which additionally comprises an anti-wear additive which is the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyisopropylene diamine of the formula ##STR2## where x has a value of 2-68, and an n-alkyl-alkylene diamine.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,738 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising a deposit-control additive which is the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyisopropylene diamine of the formula ##STR3## where x has a value of 2-50, and an n-alkyl-alkylene diamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,103 discloses a motor fuel deposit control additive for use in internal combustion engines which maintains cleanliness of the engine intake system without contributing to combustion chamber deposits or engine ORI. The additive disclosed is a hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene polyamine ethane of molecular weight range 300-2500 having the formula ##STR4## where R is a hydrocarbyl radical of from 1 to about 30 carbon atoms; R' is selected from methyl and ethyl; x is an integer from 5 to 30; and R" and R'" are independently selected from hydrogen and --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH--).sub.y --H where y is an integer from 0-5.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,040 discloses the use of a reaction product as a deposit inhibitor additive in fuel compositions. The reaction product is a condensate product of the process comprising:
(i) reacting a dibasic acid anhydride with a
polyoxyisopropylenediamine of the formula ##STR5## where x is a numeral of about 2-50, thereby forming a maleamic acid;
(ii) reacting said maleamic acid with a polyalkylene polyamine, thereby forming a condensate product; and
(iii) recovering said condensate product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,148 discloses a motor fuel additive useful in controlling ORI which is the combination of (a) an oil-soluble aliphatic polyamine containing at least one olefinic polymer chain, and (b) a polymer, copolymer, or corresponding hydrogenated polymer or copolymer of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 mono olefin with a molecular weight of 500-1500.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,726 discloses a fuel additive which is the combination of (i) the reaction product of an alkylphenol, an aldehyde, and an amine, and (ii) a polyalkylene amine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,515 and 3,898,056 disclose the use of a mixture of high and low molecular weight hydrocarbyl amines as a detergent and dispersant in motor fuel compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,757 discloses the use of hydrocarbyl amines and polyamines with a molecular weight range of 450-10,000, alone or in combination with a lubricating mineral oil, as a detergent for motor fuel compositions.